


Love and Cookies

by PetitSkittles



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Chanyeol hates NCT but he loves them, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heroes EXO, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kids NCT, M/M, Multi, Torture, Trans Character, Villains NCT, exo being like LET US LOVE YOU YOU STUPID EVIL KIDS and nct being like nO, exo want to feed nct chicken soup but nct are angry, he just loves baekhyun more so, i love exo so they wont be assholes for long, it really isnt that bad im just sensitive, lac first draft cant relate, oh look ten is actually important, plz save these children, that was a long ass ride oof, trans jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: EXO is a group made of some of the most powerful superheroes in the world, NCT is a group made of the worst crimimals' children. When the kids get captured, none of them expects to find a family in each other, it just... happens.(aka the heroes!au where heroes!exo are soft and villains/kids!nct are just craving for some love and cookies)





	Love and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> here's the first chapter (more of a prologue, the other chapters will be much longer) of lac's new version!
> 
> i'll finish the old version too, i just wanted to post this before i forget ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Siblings can be a pain in the ass.

         Don’t get her wrong, Eri loves her siblings, but Zeny can be a little shit. It runs in the family, their parents say. The worst thing with that? Eri can’t complain about Zeny being annoying since she knows she’s exactly like that too.

         Back to siblings being a pain in the ass. This time, Eri isn’t talking about the “I ate all the cookies and didn’t leave you one” or “I took your laptop without asking you” stuff. No, she’s talking about her youngest sister running away from her when they went to buy things for their mother and accidently getting taken as a hostage by villains.

         Bring your sister with you, they said. It will be fun, they said.

         Unlike most people, the Soma siblings have powers, they’re just not allowed to use them. Zeny is still young, she doesn’t have much control on them and her panic may trigger something. For the sake of their family’s secret, Eri hopes some heroes will show up soon.

 

“Boys, eyes on me and be quiet, please. Everyone has their things?”

         Taeyong looks at the boys he grew up with, making sure they all have their equipment. Ten is still helping Jeno with his guns – Taeyong hoped the kid, one of their babies, would never have to hurt anyone yet here he is, guns in hands that should hold Lego and other toys instead – and his harness, but the others seem fine to him. Fine isn’t okay though, everything has to be perfect. It’s the first time they’ll leave the house and he wants to make sure everyone comes back.

         “How can we answer if we have to be quiet?”

         “Doyoung, sweetie, sarcasm doesn’t suit you,” Taeyong tries with a smile.

         He knows it’s useless, but he still tries. The babies are with them and if they get as sassy as their favourite purple haired bunny, he’ll be bald before hitting his thirties.

         “Well, _I_ suit sarcasm.”

         Oh, _God_. To think Doyoung used to be so cute before his puberty hit him like a fricking – no bad words, there are children listening – truck.

         “Yep, everyone is good! You guys can go,” Yukhei says, Jungwoo happily nodding behind him.

         Taeyong’s heart hurts for his boys, who deserves so much better than the life they didn’t choose. He can feel Hansol’s presence, his eyes on him, and is reminded that even if it sounds selfish, he’s still glad his siblings and friends are with him.

         “We’ll be okay,” Hansol says, voice barely louder than a whisper. “Don’t worry too much.”

         “Worrying is what I’m the best at, hyung,” Taeyong chuckles, closing his eyes when the older boy runs his fingers through his hair.

         Of all the boys he’s with, Hansol is the only one older than him and the only one he can consider a big brother. Even if Yuta and Jaehyun (and, even if he refuses to admit it, Doyoung) are fiercely protective of him, Taeyong still can’t see them as anything but his younger brothers.

         (Okay, maybe not Jaehyun. He’s more of a younger friend that Taeyong wants to protect, even if he knows his Jaehyunnie is a good fighter, probably better than him.)

         “Yeah. It’ll be okay.”

 

The name EXO alone is enough to make villains hide and watch some boring TV shows instead of going around killing people and stealing stuff. Korea is now one of the countries – if not _the_ country – with the lowest criminal activity. With their Chinese team, China isn’t far behind, but considering at least six members are in Korea at the same time, most criminals don’t stand a chance.

         _Most_ of them. Some villains are strong and crazy enough to ignore EXO’s reputation and laugh at them.

         Sehun would call them stupid, but they’re not in a cell and it shows how smart they are.

         “Boys, eyes on me and _please_ , be quiet.”

         “Chanyeol, Baekhyun, please get a fucking room.” Jongin rolls his eyes at the couple, faking disgust and knowing he’s no better when Kyungsoo accepts to kiss him.

         Sadly, his lover is more professional than their friends and refuses to let their relationship distracts them from their mission. So, no kisses.

         “Code names, Kai, we don’t have them for fun,” Junmyeon groans. “Are you listening to me?”

         “Yeah, tell us what’s and where’s the problem, I have things to do.”

         Sehun sounds bored, but they all know he only wants to know why Junmyeon called them. The youngest of the group is also the most curious one, something he’s trying to work on since the Thing.

         But, asking for a mission is harmless, right?

         “Villains. I can only see six of them, but I’ve been attacked by some kind of snipers from two different angles, so I’d say eight, maybe even more.”

         “Names?” Chanyeol asks.

         “I don’t have any, I’ve never saw them before. They’re new, but powerful. Be careful, we don’t know anything about them yet.”

         “Finally some action,” Jongdae’s voice is excited and Sehun can hear Minseok saying something in the background, “I was getting bored. No, Minseokie, you’re not boring, that’s not what I meant.”

         “If you want to fight, please wait after we’ve dealt with these villains,” Junmyeon sighs. “God, no one told me being this team’s leader would be like babysitting seven kids.”

         When they arrive, the villains have a hostage, a young girl who looks more bored than scared. Her sister is scared enough for both of them though, and she starts crying as soon as she sees them, begging them to save her baby sister.

         It takes them longer than expected, but they save the hostage – Zeny, the other girl called her – and the villains run away. They don’t even manage to catch one of them, which makes Minseok angry, but they get a name.

         Sehun has no idea what NCT stands for, but something is telling him they’ll meet again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS VERSION:
> 
> \- "flashback" chapters so you guys can learn more about nct, exo and their lives before they met  
> \- character growth!  
> \- better line distribution and "screen" time than sm ever could (we go up can relate though!)  
> \- more representation, like trans!jaemin and other things (not that my baby is a thing)  
> \- ten, lucas/yukhei, jungwoo and kun will have a bigger role than the one they were supposed to have in the first version (we're at 7/15 and they haven't even shown yet... urgh)  
> \- new powers and villains!  
> \- new ships, mostly for the dreamies (norenmin and chensung)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy it (人◕ω◕) please leave a comment!


End file.
